To Kill A Princess
by Conor T. Hedgehog
Summary: A killer on the loose, a kingdom in peril and there's only one hedgehog for the job. Sonic's on the case.


To Kill a Princess

**All rights go to Sega and Sonic team while Conor is my personal creation inspired by Sega.**

**Chapter One Killer on the Loose**

* * *

It was raining. Rain drops fell onto the hedgehog, as he stood waiting. It was the worst part, the waiting. It was antagonizing, the boredom, a feeling of restlessness and the want to strike. But the hedgehog knew better than that, an hour, two hours, ten hours, time didn't matter all things come to those who wait. He sat upon the roof top, legs cross sniper scope watching the window. He was a hired gun for trade, a soldier of fortune who took job after job for wads of cash, enough to keep all the regrets at bay. The target was a simple nobody, some guy causing problems for the big boys at work by standing up for his common workers and they wanted him gone. The hedgehog didn't care he killed dozens before, the rich and powerful to the weak and defenseless, he stared at life through a scope, or get up close and personal if the job required it. And here was another life he cared little for, a ship could float on the amount of blood he had spilt. The mark appeared and closed the bedroom door, he stood stretching then went to his bed, taking off his dressing gown and kicking off shoes he sat on the bedside and yawned.

Click. Springs moved, the hammer shot forwards and the bullet erupted from the gun with a flash, a matter of milliseconds and the bullet shot through the glass window and went through the right of the marks neck and out through his left cheek. Blood, tissue, teeth and flesh were smeared across the wall. The mark went into a frenzy trying to keep his fragile grasp on life, he was already slipping, blood oozed and the cold hand of death crept forth, he fell over dragging the bed sheet with him as he went, besides the window shattering not a sound was heard. Removing the silencer and disassembling the sniper the hedgehog put it back into the guitar case he brought it in and slung it over his shoulder and strolled across the roof tops. He shook out his hat, rain fell free, and he placed it back onto his head and began the slow decent down the ladder. He grabbed hold and slid down before landing down on the scaffolding and jumping down onto street level; he pulled the rim of his hat lower and pulled a plain black bandana over his mouth. He walked away, into the dark stormy night.

Sonic The Hedgehog was a name everyone knew no matter who you were, to the public he was a hero who never failed to protect them, and to villains he was their source of spite and failure. Today however was a different story, for the past few weeks he had been helping the Mobius Police Department locate and find a serial killer who had been making a reputation for his/her self. The police were holding back press and civilian alike from crossing the investigation line outside the apartment building, the noise of reporters asking questions suddenly died out at the sound of Sonic rushing head on, he leapt over them and landed on the ground safely. He stood and made his way into the elevators that took him up to the floor. Mobius police had been set up a crime scene and were working away on forensics, walking through the azure hero surveyed the body and came face to face with his best pal, Tails.

"Hey Sonic" the Kitsune gave a nod at the hero as he made his way over.

"Hey bud, so what's the story here?" Sonic asked.

"A male wolf, late thirty's, shot through the back of the head; the bullet came back through the left cheek and is now lodged in the wall over there." Tails said pointing to the wall.

Sonic was never one for science or the knowhow on dusting for prints but he knew the shot was fired from across the street, the angle suggested a few buildings over, yet it seemed wrong. The only building with a view of this window and no obstructions were right across the road. He moved to the window and looked at the small bullet hole; once again the angle was wrong. The bullets entry showed to have been directed at the wall opposite the target.

"Tails! Come 'ere a sec would 'ya?" Sonic called.

"What? Find something?" Tails asked. He immediately stepped past the hedgehog and looked at the entry point; he followed an imaginary line to the wall and placed his finger on a crack in the wall. "Bingo" he exclaimed.

"What did you find?" asked Sonic peering over the boys shoulder. Well kid was the wrong word, Tails had grown in the past few years, and he was no longer a shy young boy but nearly a grown teen.

"The bullet hit the wall here, yet that wolf is dead on the other side of the room with a wound that doesn't match the entry of this bullet."

"So what?"

"So I can only think of this as an answer, this killer managed to work out the distance and the angle required in a matter of moments to fire a bullet in such a way it hits the wall here" Tails said pointing "And it continues on by ricocheting off the wall and into the back of the wolf's neck and continues out through his cheek to lodge itself in the wall over there."

The hedgehog's eyes widened as he looked at the wall, the dead wolf and the wall where the bullet was lodged. He looked at the corpse; the bullet had removed a chunk of flesh from his neck and burst through his cheek. The carpet was blood soaked and stained; the wolf looked back at Sonic its gaze empty.

"So he shot this guy without having to shoot at this guy" Sonic said he was slightly confused how the killer had done this but Tails stepped in. "Sonic whoever this killer is they are incredibly dangerous."

* * *

**Castle Acorn**

Princess Sally Acorn, next in line to the throne after her brother King Elias Acorn, reigning king of New Mobotropolis and head of the council of Acorn. Sally was the leader of the freedom fighters, renown for her brilliance as a leader, tactician and her unbreakable will to defeat any evil whoever or whatever it may be. Her morning began with a summons from her brother, yawning she climbed from her bed and pulled on her boots and jacket and made her way to the throne room. The royal guard stood to the side as she entered the main chamber and approached her brother.

"Morning brothe- I mean King Elias" She said.

Elias looked down at her. "Morning princes- I mean sister" He said with a smile. "Sleep well?" He rose and walked toward the smiling squirrel "Jerk". They walked through an archway onto a balcony and down into the castle gardens, along the dirt path together as the sun beat down into the garden.

"I'm sure you're aware of the chain of murders taking place within our walls?" The king inquired.

She nodded, "Yeah, Sonic and Tails went to check the latest crime scene earlier this morning and are due to return this evening, and personally I believe we're either dealing with a paid killer as so far we've encountered up close kills such as stabbing but now and again it's been far away or once or twice a staged accident….." "Or" Elias asked looking down at her.

"Or we're dealing with a lunatic. His crimes tend to show overkill or brutalization, a previous case showed the victim was toyed with for 20 minutes before…impalement of a rusted iron bar through the mouth and anus" The princess said disgusted. "I don't believe this killer to be a simple criminal otherwise we'd have a trail or Nicole would have discovered something by now"

"True dear sister, very true." He turned "Nicole are you there?" Elias called out to the air, and then she began to shimmer into existence.

Sun light flickered and Nicole began to appear, her hologram assembling itself from the ground up in a matter of seconds, she stood smiling as usual. Nicole was Sally's personal computer back during the early stages of the war against Robotnick and then his alternative universe counterpart Eggman. Now she resided as the protector of New Mobotropolis, she kept the city going, everything from protection to everyday life.

"I have found Sonic and Tails your highness, they are still at the crime scene gathering evidence" She said her expression one of happiness yet her voice never leaving the computer monotone. "So far we have recovered the bullet used to kill the latest victim, it matches previous crimes but so far it does not match any known rifling file. The cartridge collected from the roof top is similar, micro stamping is present a constant smiling face marks the bullets. The bullet contains no finger prints same as before. The weapon so far appears to be untraceable your majesty."

The young king frowned and walked, hands held behind his back. "Each day this murderer takes another life, corrupt or innocent. I want him stopped and tried, find him Nicole." He turned to his sister "I have my duties to attend to, keep me posted." Elias walked past her and back to the castle. Sally gave a curt nod.

* * *

**Downtown**

The Azure blur sat down, his back to the cold metal chair and sighed in content. "Ahh cold chair on a hot day gotta enjoy the little things pal" He said grinning. Tails sat down at the table and pulled out a tablet and began to type their report. Sonic looked around him, mobians went about their daily lives coming to and fro. The sun was high in the sky, the perfect warm day to just kick back and do nothing, which suited the blue hero through and through. The coffee shop they stopped to take a break in was nice, some shade from the sun but enough to keep it warm and a general sense of ease filled the corner shop. "Tails put that thing away man you're missing it!" Sonic said smiling. Tails looked up "hmmm wha? What am I missing?" He looked around quickly much to Sonic's amusement. "Life bud, you're missing it!" Sonic exclaimed "Look man, beautiful day, people walking about, and kids playing, just a day to really appreciate everything around you" Tails gave a soft smile "You'd almost think there wasn't a string of murders terrorizing the city huh? I'm updating Nicole on what we've discovered." "Pffff buzz kill" Sonic teased, though joking aside he knew whoever or whatever was killing the citizens was no joke. A waitress came by and handed them their drinks, handing over their rings she walked away. Sonic watched how her hips swayed as she walked away 'Something else to be grateful for on this day' he thought to himself but shook himself out of it. The breeze was cool and gentle scattering leaves across the corner shop pavement.

"So what's our next move?" Sonic asked the fox boy. Tails sipped his glass of sprite and sat back thinking, "Well so far we have very little to go on besides our killer thinks he has a sense of humor to his work, a smiling face on each bullet but an untraceable gun so we can't check stores or suppliers. So far we can assume this person is using weapons from outside us, meaning the Dragon Kingdom or possibly Eggman."

Sonic scrunched his nose "Eggman as per usual, it doesn't seem he's directly behind it however as this seems too small so far, but he has the factories to make weapons for his swatbots so I guess he can sell to others as well" Tails silently nodded. "He's still on the list, yet this person may be acting alone. Some rough idea of a character or what they look like would go a long way" This time Sonic gave a nod "Yeah, well anyway let's get g-" "SONNNNIC!" came the high pitched squeal. The pink hedgehog dashed towards the coffee shop and grabbed the blue hero into a fierce hug smothering him between her breasts. Sonic grimaced and mouthed 'help me' to the snickering Kitsune.

"Hello Amy, how are you today?" Tails asked as she sat down. The girl beamed, "I'm wonderful I went shopping with Cream and bough this new dress, what you think?" Sonic sighed and ran his hand down his face; the dress looked no different than her usual attire. "You look nice Amy" The blue blur said eyes rolling in his head. And like a firework she lit up, a low blush on her face "Thank you very much Sonic, I wore it just for you". Biting his lower lip Tails stood trying to suppress his laughter "Anyway I better head back and report what we've found, catch ya later" Tails' tails spun and he took off into the sky leaving the hedgehogs alone. Amy sat down and began to talk about her day; Sonic sat there and banged his head off the table over and over which went unnoticed to the pink mobian who was lost in her own world. Sitting up the hedgehog called the waiter over and placed his hand on top of Amy's.

"Darling what would you like to drink?" He asked in a low smooth tone. Amy's face went red and she instantly became flustered "C-coffee p-please" She gazed down at her hero's hand now resting on top of hers and her mind raced 'DARLING! He called me darling hehehe ok Amy he's making a move just play it calm and let him do his thing!' Amy stopped and her eyes widened at the small dribble of blood running down Sonic's head. "A-are you ok Sonic? You're bleeding!" the girl exclaimed. Sonic smiled and kept his cool manner "Nothing to worry about Amy, let me clean this off and I'll return to you shortly" He got up and walked inside heading to the toilet. While Amy sat sipping her drink waiting for him to return the blue hedgehog had wiped his forehead and climbed out the window in the toilets and already made a run for it.

* * *

**Freedom Fighters HQ**

Antoine lazed on a couch, his head in Bunnies lap as he rested. The robian girl hummed lowly as she petted her husband's sleeping head, Antoine blinked and opened his eyes, he gazed into her green eyes as she smiled looking back into his blue. "Hey there Sugar-twan" She said, "Bonjour ma petite lapin" The Frenchman replied. Tails typed away at Nicole's mainframe oblivious to the couple on the couch examining their latest discoveries. Antoine put his hand on Bunnies cheek and smiled "I vill alvays love you mon dear" they leaned in to kiss only for the cobalt blur to come blasting into the room sending papers and the couple flying back over the couch.

"Ooops, you ok Ant?" Sonic asked. He received a weak "Bien" and gave a chuckle before sitting beside Tails. Without looking up from typing Tails asked "So how did you escape this time?" his fingers hammering away on the keyboard. "Bathroom window, I'm gonna pay for it later believe me" Sonic laughed nervously. "Giving that girl a hard time again?" Sally said strolling into the room her red hair parted on her face. "She never stops" he replied sighing. Sally laughed and walked behind him wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace "Well I'm always here for you" She whispered into his ear and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Now then" the Princess said letting him go, her tone returning to that of a commander "As you're all well aware we have a killer on the loose and we need to put an end to his murder spree. I want everyone on this, I've asked Knuckles and the Chaotic to look into this as well and see if they get anything on their end." The Freedom Fighters nodded in agreement. "Let's take this guy down!" Tails shouted. A hurrah went up and they set out on the task to capture the killer.

* * *

**?**

He danced. Slowly he spun his left hand on her waist; his right hand grabbed her leg and pulled it forcefully to his waist. Sweet music filling the air. "Mmmmmm my dear you're so light on your feet, you're marvelous!" The hedgehog exclaimed. He held her to him his arms holding her as if protecting her from some unknown danger, her brown hair covered her face, she smelled of strawberry shampoo. "Not much of a talker? Awww no need to be shy" He cooed. He smiled at her, she looked back. She remained silent yet the hedgehog waltzed, leading her, and then held her as if to kiss her. "NO! We mustn't!" He cried dramatically and pulled away. "I am married to my work; I cannot be the man you want!" She looked at him "Oh don't look at me like that" He pouted. "You always do this! The silent treatment huh, real mature" He scowled. "That all you have to say for yourself?" She remained silent. Angry he dropped her and she crumpled into a heap on the ground. "FINE! If this is how you'll act then I don't need you" He pulled on his jacket and fixed his tie. "…Can I get a goodbye?" The hedgehog asked the corpse and began to laugh hysterically clutching his stomach as he supported himself with the wall as he walked out the Warehouse door.

* * *

Chapter 1 finished. Now then, chapter 2 when I get around to it.


End file.
